


The Red Cliffs of Sweden

by chumon



Category: Metallica
Genre: AU, Based on True Events, Death, F/M, Gen, I miss Cliff :c, If i was there, Metallica References, Self insertion, What if Scenario, What would you have done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I was thinking about while remembering how Cliff died. What a truly tragic thing to have happen. Poor sweet thing. <3</p><p>So I just wanted to portray a perspective of, what if Cliff had a girlfriend with him on tour when it happened? I took that role here and basically portrayed what I thought my reaction would be if that had happened to me. </p><p>I dunno. I just felt it had to be done. This September is the 30th anniversary.  R.I.P Cliff. You are missed every day, but the memory remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Cliffs of Sweden

"So, who gets what bunk?"

Kirk asked with his arms crossed. We had been on the road for a while and everyone was starting to get tired. James and Lars didn't care much, but I knew Cliff had been wanting a bed. He had been sitting up front and Kirk had gotten the best bunk last time. I would have just had him sleep with me, but the bunks were so tiny it would have never worked. A fact he complained about heavily only to be answered with 'that's why we don't have girls with us'. Kirk was none too happy at the moment as he knew he would likely have to give up his bed. As the general rule was we rotated every few days. Cliff excitedly pulled out a pack of cards he had picked up on the last town to pass the time on the road. He pulled out the four aces and mixed them into a pile face down.

"Draw a card dude! Whoever gets the ace of spades gets first pick!"

Kirk shrugged and drew one. Disappointment filling his face as he looked at the ace of clubs.

"Color's right anyway. That should count for something."

Cliff smirked in that adorable cheeky way he always did.

"You can get second choice man. Lars dude! Take your pick!"

Lars shrugged and drew out the ace of diamonds immediately throwing it on the table again.

"I don't care where I sleep as long as I get to do it soon."

James pulled the next card drawing the ace of hearts and throwing it down on top of Lars's pick.

"Looks like you got it Cliff." 

He said smiling a little as Cliff excitedly picked up the last card shoving it in Kirk's face. 

"I want YOUR bunk!"

Kirk moved his hand going to the front seat. 

"Whatever, take it. It's probly better up here anyway."

Cliff snorted and climbed into his new bed excitedly. It was the cushiest one by far and he had complained about having back aches from the front seat. I smiled loving how happy he was. I sat down next to the bed kissing him on the nose and petting his long soft hair.

"See? Now you'll sleep well for the next few days at least. It'll make you forget all about being on the other side of the bus from me."

Cliff smirked placing a hand behind my head and pulling me close.

"Nothing could make me forget that. Man I wish these damn beds were bigger."

James snorted from his spot. 

"No way! Then we'd have to deal with you two fucking all night."

We laughed a good laugh before I hugged Cliff and kissed his forehead only to be pulled back down for a quick make out before bed. We probly wouldn't have stopped had Kirk not thrown his shoe at us. With that we said our good night's and we were all off to bed. 

\-----

In my dreams I was flying through the air like a bird. It was the most glorious feeling I had ever experienced, but then I felt myself losing balance. Suddenly I was plummeting toward the earth like a rock. I yelped and as I hit the ground I felt real pain shoot through me. My eyes opened to find myself under a pile of canned food. I heard nothing but the sounds of a busted vehicle and the frantic voices of the band as I tried to gather my senses. The first thing I noticed was that I was sitting on the wall. I rubbed my head as I clamored out of the pile of food and kitchenware. My head was pounding and I could barely see in the dark. Suddenly I began to panic as it hit me that the bus was sideways and not moving. I began to hurriedly look around to make sure Cliff and his band mates were alright. 

"Cliff!"

I felt myself yell out. No answer, I began to panic more and tried to make it to the door which was now above my head. I pulled my self out and onto the ground looking around for my femilar faces. 

"Cliff!!! James!! Kirk!?"

I called trying to limp around to where I heard voices.

"Lars!? CLIFF!!!?"

I called with my full strength before I saw Kirk wip around the corner of the bus. He scooped me into his arms holding me tightly. My head was still hazy from the bump I sustained and I couldn't really grasp what was happening just yet. The night was cold and I could feel my bare feet going a bit numb as Kirk carried me away from the bus. In the distance I could hear James still screaming. I was starting to be able to make out what he was saying now, but it still didn't make sense just yet. 

"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME!! YOU CRASHED THE FUCKING BUS NOW GO GET HELP BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!!!!" 

I had never witnessed James so upset. My mind reeled and Kirk squeezed me to him a bit more at the sound of James's voice. After awhile my head began to clear and I could hear a crain trying to right the bus behind Kirk. I pulled my face away from him slowly trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kirk, what happened? Is everyone okay?"

I looked at him and his face was of pure pain. He couldn't look at me. Looking back I don't blame him. 

"Kirk."

I urged getting a little impatient. Panic began to set in again as he refused to answer me. 

"Kirk, come on what happened? How did we crash? And is everyone alright!?"

My voice cracked a little as I grew more and more panicked. Kirk finally managed to sigh and look at me with tears brimming his eyes. 

"The driver claims he skidded out on ice....but James already walked the street, there isn't any. He thinks he was drunk...."

My heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest. There was something really really wrong. He wouldn't be this upset over a simple crash if everyone was fine. 

"Kirk look at me, is everyone okay!?"

He shook his head biting his lip to stop his tears from escaping. The crain was beginning to lift the bus and I could just see James and Lars from around Kirk. They had panic and anger all over their faces and my heart sank. 

"Where's Cliff?"

He shook his head biting his lip. I felt tears sting my eyes as I pushed out of his arms and ran to James and Lars. I screamed with all my might as I felt my frozen feet his the hard ground. 

"CLIFF! WHERE'S CLIFF!?!"

My own voice hurt my head but I couldn't help it. I had to find him. He had to be okay. He just HAD to. I got to the other side of the bus where James and Lars were to see Cliff in a bloody heap under the bus. I stood in shock only for a moment before an agonizing creak was heard and the crain snapped. The bus crashed back down to where it had landed before and I could almost feel all the blood leave my face. I moved without thinking and ran to the side of the bus attempting to pick it up all on my own. I could have sworn I felt it move a little but that could have been my own mind. I screamed and cried and slumped onto the side of the bus not caring how cold I was. I heard James in the background and felt his foot connect to the bus beside me. 

"FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK!!!"

He paced and pulled at his hair. I heard him threaten the driver a few times before I felt Lars and Kirk take hold of my arms and attempt to pull me away. 

"NO!! NO I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

I knew in my mind that there was no way he survived but my heart kept urging me to keep trying. I just couldn't give up. I couldn't give up. Not my Cliff. No.

It wasn't until James wrapped his arms around me that I finally managed to let go. He scooped me up and I wrapped my arms around him sobbing into his hair as he held me tight. 

That night we all drank. We drank until we were almost drowning in it. The last thing I remember was Lars passing out and James storming out the door. Kirk was the only one left with me and all we could do was sit and cry as we heard James call for Cliff into the night.

\---------

When the arrangements were all settled and the auditions for a new bassist were scheduled the band brought me home. They stood on my door step with somber expressions. I hadn't been home since the tour began and a lot of Cliff's stuff was still laying around the house. They helped me pack it all up and offered to keep it for me so that it would be safe from the hand of people trying to sell it off. I agreed, but I kept one shirt. Just so I still had something that smelled like him. Before they left I held one last thing in my hand. 

"James, here. I want you to have this."

I handed him Cliff's skull ring. He looked at me as if to say 'are you sure?' I nodded slowly.

"This way he will always be part of the band no matter what."

James smiled a little and hugged me. Then Lars, then Kirk. I gave him and extra squeeze as he had felt terribly guilty about the whole thing. As they said goodbye and climbed into the new bus I waved trying to keep my tears under control as the bus disappeared for the last time. I closed the door slowly and leaned back against it. I slid down to the floor clutching the old shirt to my face settling in to a world without Cliff Burton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ~<3


End file.
